


More Than Friends

by Alerion15



Series: The Veins Grow In Slow [2]
Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, I should just make this stories into a seres, but there is some jealous!kyouko, hmm not a lot of fluff in this one, since they're all connected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both want to be closer to the other, so what's the problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Ice Cream and Nosebleeds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys another one-shot for you and it’s set before my story ‘Comiket Love’ but after ‘Sleepover Fun’, I guess you can consider all my kyoayo stories (both past and future) to be connected (unless stated otherwise)

In the past year Sugiura Ayano has learned that handling Toshinou Kyouko is an art form within itself.  She often finds herself praising Yui for the fact that she hasn’t strangled her best friend in all the years she’s known her.

Toshinou Kyouko is a… challenge, so to speak.  She’s hyperactive, over excitable, has strange priorities, and seems unable to be serious about most things.  But at the same time she’s loyal, supportive, funny, and reliable (when it matters most). Ayano figures it’s because of these same traits that she was attracted to the blonde.  And yet, she wasn’t satisfied.

She wanted, no craved to know more about the girl.  Really it all started after the upperclassmen graduated from middle school.  In the year preceding the amusement club and student council had struck up a tentative friendship between all the members which only got stronger by the end of the year. Ayano could successfully say that she’d be leaving Nanamori with Toshinou Kyouko as her friend.  Now this was no easy feat, it took a lot of time, patience, (and on Chitose’s part) nosebleeds.  But now ‘just friends’ wasn’t enough for Ayano.  She wanted that familiarity that Yui and Akari shared with Kyoko, no, she wanted more than that.  She wanted a glimpse at that girl Kyouko could be, the one that she’s only heard in stories about her childhood.  She wanted to see the shy and needy side of Kyouko, that part of her that didn’t have all the bravado and lightness of the Kyouko she knows.  She wanted to be able to hold her close and comfort her, and maybe, if she had the courage, kiss her again (the memory of the one other time she pressed her lips to her crush’s flashed in  her mind causing her to flush).

To her delight (and anxiousness) she and Kyouko were put in the same class (without Yui and Chitose as buffers).

_“You’ll be fine Ayano-chan, just be yourself and I’m sure you’ll get even closer with Toshino-san.”_

That’s what Chitose had told her on the first day of school before taking off her glasses and drifting off into whatever fantasy seemed to have struck her.  Luckily Yui swooped in and jammed two tissues up her nose to stem the flow, and Chitose pulled a ‘nice guy pose’ and claimed that this year was going to be an even more plentiful harvest.

In the beginning it seemed as if nothing had changed, Kyouko was as happy-go-lucky as ever and Ayano was no closer to seeing that other side of her.

Well she wasn’t until the day she had accidentally stumbled upon Yui and Kyouko in an empty classroom.  For once Toshino Kyouko seemed subdued and was actually sitting still on a desk eyes downcast while Yui stood next to her obviously listening attentively to her friend’s problem, left hand resting supportively on the other girls right shoulder.  Ayano couldn’t stop the clench of jealousy that was grabbing at her heart.  Her irrational side told her it wasn’t fair that Yui got to see the blonde like that, not when Ayano craved that level of trust and intimacy too.  She tried to blink away the tears that were forming but they stung her eyes and she let a couple fall.  Before retreating back to the student council office she took one more glance into the room and then walked away.

The next day Ayano feels like something is off.

All throughout class the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as if she’s being watched.  She looks around the room noticing that everyone is looking at the teacher at the front of the room.  Chancing a glance behind her she sees Toshino Kyouko concentrating intently on whatever she’s scribbling in her notebook, Ayano wants to say they’re notes but that’s wishful thinking.

She tries to drag her attention back to the lesson but she can’t shake the feeling of eyes watching her.  Sighing she puts her pencil down and tries to at least look like she’s paying attention.  During their break she gets a face full of blonde and blue and it takes her a moment to realize that Kyouko is hanging off of her.

“Ayano come with me to the store to get some rum raisin.”

Even if she wanted to protest the words would have died in her throat as soon as she saw the sparkle in the other girls’ eyes and the toothy smile on her face.  Jutting out her bottom lip and turning her head to the side Ayano tries to hide the smile forming on her face.

“I suppose I have to, if I leave you to do it alone you’ll get side-tracked and end up missing class”

Ayano turns back around when she feels the arms that were resting around her neck remove themselves, although she kinda wishes she kept looking the other way because the smile she was greeted with made her feel like mush and the flush in her cheeks was inevitable.

The hyperactive blonde began marching down the hall humming an upbeat tune, and Ayano trailed behind her at a much normal pace.  When they reached the front door Kyouko reaches out and grabs Ayano’s hand.

“Come on, come on, we’ve got to hurry Ayano, what if they run out?”

The taller girl wanted to point out that it was unlikely but she temporarily forgot how to form words as she focused on the hand that was now in hers, and the way it made her hand tingle, and her heart beat in a slow thud.

Kyouko continued to hold her hand as she started up her humming again, Ayano, still a little unsure, stayed a step behind her companion observing her from behind and thinking.  She tried to tell herself to not get so excited but she couldn’t keep the happiness that was swelling yup within her at bay.  Instead a burst of confidence led her to start walking at the same pace as Kyouko and to grip her hand a little more firmly (but she held back from entwining their fingers).

When they finally make it to the store Kyouko releases Ayano’s hand (much to her disappointment) and practically floats to the freezer section, Ayano decides to wait by the register.  Ayano shifts awkwardly when she notices the cashier looking at her.  His green eyes stare into the side of head, and she finally caves and glances in his direction.  Obviously taking this as a sign of acknowledgement he begins to talk.

“Do you need any help?”

The smile on his face makes Ayano shuffle her feet and glance away for a second shaking her head no.

“I’m just waiting for a friend”

“You mean that other girl that walked n with you?”

Ayano nods her head in the affirmative dragging her gaze back to the boys face.  He runs a hand through his brunette locks leaning forward and resting his elbows on the counter. Ayano looks at him and decides that he seems to be around her age.

“Are you in high school?”

“Yeah but I work part time here, and the one who usually has this shift called in and I decided to take his shift,”

He looks back and forth as if searching for eavesdroppers, “But don’t tell anybody, technically I’m supposed to be at the doctors right now but what the school doesn’t know can’t hurt them.”

He winks and then shifts reaching out his hand, “I’m Tamaki by the way” taking his offered hand and giving it a firm shake she replied “Ayano”. Their hands hang there for a while and Tamaki’s smile grows a little wider, and when Ayano is about to remove her hand from his grasp she hears a familiar loud excited voice.

“Ayano, I found some of that pudding you like so I thought…”

Kyouko slowly trailed off as she took in the scene before her.  Ayano could have swear she saw her lips twitch downward in a frown, but it happened so fast, and then Kyouko was back to smiling, maybe a little _too_ hard.  Ayano finally took her hand back and turned her body toward Kyouko smiling softly at her happy that she broke that strange situation. But Kyouko wasn’t even looking at her, but past her at the Tamaki who was now glancing between both girls curiously.  Walking to the counter Kyouko put the items down, smile still in place.  It was kind of unnerving the way it sat on her face, like something was off but Ayano wasn’t sure what.

“Sorry for taking so long I got a little side tracked” she continued although she continued to stare at the cashier.

“But at least you weren’t bored while waiting for me” Tamaki announced the total and Kyouko basically slammed the money on the counter, and she still had that smile on her face but she finally tore her gaze away from the nervous boy and looked at Ayano, the intensity of her smile decreasing.

“We should go Yui and Chitose must be waiting for us”

Before Ayano could even say anything Kyouko had already and grabbed her hand, this time weaving their fingers together and started pulling her out the door.

“Wait”

Ayano stopped despite the tugging she felt on her hand.  Turning around she saw Tamaki pull a slip of paper from behind the desk and scribble something on it.

“Here take this; you can text me or something”

A hand reached across Ayano and took the piece of paper from his hands.

“Thanks I’ll make sure she does, now let’s go Ayano”

Ayano barely had enough time to see Tamaki wave at her before they had left the store.  Looking at her blonde companion she saw her slip the paper into her pocket, and Ayano had the feeling she wouldn’t see that paper again anytime soon.

After about 3 minutes of walking in silence Kyouko finally slowed their hurried pace, but she kept looking ahead, and not even the sound of a hum made it past her lips.  Ayano bit her lip in contemplation, she doesn’t think she’s seen Kyouko this quiet and withdrawn before.  On one hand she excited to see this new side to the girl she likes, but n the other she’s nervous and unsure of how to handle the situation, mostly because she isn’t totally sure if this is her fault.

“Um, Kyouko are you, alright?  Did something happen back there in the store?”

Nervously picking at the hem of her shirt Ayano tried to keep her gaze n her friend and resisted the urge to look at the ground.  Kyouko stopped and turned to face the fidgeting girl, a little smile playing across her lips, it was rare for Ayano to just call her by her first name and when she did it always made Kyouko smile, but it faltered for a moment when she began to speak.

“It’s- it’s nothing Ayano, I just want to hurry back to school”

 When they got back they bypassed their homeroom and turned down the hall that led to Yui and Chitose’s class.  Kyouko dropped her hand and opened the door striding in as if she owned the place and sat next to Yui returning to her silent state.

Ayano trailed after her still a little confused on what just happened.  When she sat down next to Chitose she saw they was Yui raised her eyebrow at Kyouko, but she just sat there one cheek puffed out looking mildly irritated. Yui learned toward Ayano, and whispered,

“What’s up with her?”

 “I’m not exactly sure; after we left the convenience store she just got all sulky” Ayano glances worriedly at the blonde trying to decipher what out her in such a mood.

“Toshinou Kyouko, you shouldn’t leave your ice cream in the bag, it’ll melt before you get a chance to eat it.”

As if a switch had been switched Kyouko’s face broke out into a smile as opened up the bag she deposited on the desk and pulled out the pint of rum raisin, then she reached into the bag again and pulled something else out.

“Here Ayano, I tried to tell you while we were in the store, but I bought you that pudding you like”

Ayano flushed and wanted to politely refuse the dessert but on the other hand how could she refuse her favorite treat, plus it was a sign that Kyouko was thinking about her.  Before she could think about it anymore there was a spoon in front of her face and Kyouko was telling her to say ‘ahh’.  Out of the corner of her eye she could see Yui pull some tissues out of her pocket, no doubt for Chitose, deciding to just go for it Ayano leaned into the offered spoon and took the sweet treat into her mouth.  She wasn’t exactly sure why but it tasted even better than it usually does (probably because Kyouko was feeding it to her, but Ayano couldn’t admit that to herself yet).

“Toshinou Kyouko, I can feed myself” Ayano mumbled her words as she looked to the side trying to hide the faint blush on her cheeks.

“Yeah of course… Ayano you’ve got a little…” Kyouko leaned across the table inspecting Ayano’s face, said girl turned and intently looked into Kyouko’s eyes, heart beat picking up.  Seemingly finding what she was looking for Kyouko raised her hand toward Ayano’s face and wiped off some stray traces of pudding from the corner of the now blushing girls mouth.  They both stayed that way for another moment, just looking t each other, but the moment was broken by the sound of a chair falling backwards and several gasps ringing out in the classroom.

Pulling back suddenly they both look in the direction the commotion came from, and as expected there was Chitose on the floor glasses  on the table blood spurting form her nose.  Yui sighed and made her way over to the albino girl grabbing her glasses and reaching for the spare packet of tissues that she now keeps with her at all times.

“Here put these back on before you bleed to death”

Chitose just looked at Yui with a dazed look in her eyes

“Yet another bountiful harvest”

The rest of the class just look on in equal parts amazement and horror as Chitose finally lost consciousness.  Shaking her head Yui hoisted the girl up, with the help of Ayano, and started their journey to the nurses’ office.


	2. Of Fears and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshinou Kyouko isn't afraid of anything!  
> ...  
> ...  
>  well maybe of commitment (but she's working on it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm so I lied, this is actually multi-chapter, probably a max of five, and this chapter is more in Kyouko’s POV, also thanks to the last chapter and this one other story I read I am now aboard the Yui/Chitose broship, and what a magnificent ship it is, NOSEBLEEDS AND EYE-ROLLS FOR EVERYONE. Anyway ON TO PART 2 now with fluff… maybe… possibly… hopefully… (Actually it’s just more drama but you’ll love it)

In the past year Toshinou Kyouko has become equal parts enamored and frustrated.  She finds herself on more than one occasion thinking maybe she shouldn’t have told Yui about her crush on Ayano.

You see in any other situation Yui would just sigh and roll her eyes at Kyouko as she prattled on about what she liked about whatever girl caught her eye.  But this time she cut Kyouko off in the middle of her gushing and gave her that serious look and told her not to start chasing after Ayano if she wasn’t serious about it.  Kyouko thought it was ridiculous for her to even insinuate she wasn’t serious because she’s always serious when it comes to cute girls…

Well okay maybe she liked Chinatsu because she had reminded her of Mirakurun, and part of the appeal of Chizuru was the fact she constantly rejected her advances, but they were still valid crushes.  And she had this sneaking suspicion that Ayano liked her, well at least she thought she did, back in middle school.  Kyouko sort of always knew in this oblivious sort of way, it was in all the times Ayano would come to the club house to supposedly chew her out for something, but Kyouko began to start anticipating the seemingly random visits.  Also they’re trip to Kyoto was another fond memory, all the fun their group had, she really felt like she and Ayano had gotten even closer during that.  And then there was that time they kissed during the Amusement Club/Student Council sleepover, and for some reason they never talked about it after that, Kyouko kinda felt like Ayano had forgot about it but she hadn’t, she had thought about it a lot, and by a lot she means she had a dream about it the other day except things got a little too steamy for it to just be two middle schoolers kissing.  That coupled with the blonde’s growing interest in the tsundere kinda sealed the deal in them becoming friends.  But now their dynamic has shifted once again, and Kyouko felt that pull to be closer to Ayano again.

Anyway Kyouko decided to listen to Yui (mostly because she threatened to keep pinching her cheeks if she didn’t but no one needs to know that) she thought it didn’t matter, there were bound to be plenty of other cute girls to chase after in high school and maybe that pull would fade away.  But as the days went on she found she couldn’t keep her attention off of Ayano, and it was kind of unnerving.  Kyouko was sure that nothing had changed in the time they entered high school.  I mean yeah she did like to tease Ayano, and she always found her cute and liked that she could always rile her up, always wanted to be close to her.  But before they weren’t really friends, but now they were, but she still wanted more, and now things were kind of confusing.

Finally cracking Kyouko dragged Yui into an empty classroom and explained to her the predicament she was in.  Kyouko just sat there mouth turned into a frown, voice kinda of hesitant and unsure, and just spilled all her thoughts out to her best friend.  Yui just placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her that smile for when she was proud of her.

“You just described all the symptoms of a crush Kyouko”

Kyouko didn’t really understand because she knew what a crush was, and this was something totally different. If anything she sounded kinda needy and obsessive, well at least to herself.

“You know for all those brains you have you’re kind of an idiot when it comes to your own emotions”

Rolling her eyes the dark haired girl decided to take a seat next to the now pouting blonde

“But Yui I already told you that I liked Ayano before, how did anything change since then?”

“You do know the difference between an actual crush and infatuations don’t you?”

Kyouko left that conversation with a bump on her head and Yui’s approval to ask Ayano out now.

Thinking a little more clearly, a bounce in her step, and this bubbling feeling of excitement in her chest she went home wanting it to already be the next day so she could see Ayano.

When morning came Kyouko was actually up on time and in school with time to spare.  Practically skipping to her homeroom she enthusiastically opened the door and scanned the room finding Ayano sitting in her seat.  Practically flinging herself unto the unsuspecting girl the blonde wrapped her arm around her and announced,

“Good Morning Aya-Chan~”

“TOSHINOU KYOUKO, you shouldn’t sneak up on people like that!” the violet haired girl grabbed at her chest.

“Aww but how could I resist such a defenseless target”

“Humph you should be more considerate of others feelings before surprising them”

Kyouko felt the other girl relax in her grip causing the blondes smile to grow more devious.

“Aww but that takes the fun out of it and besides,” she shifted a little closer to Ayano’s ear, “you don’t seem to be complaining.”

Without even seeing it Kyouko could tell that the purple haired girls face was bright red.

“D-don’t get the wrong idea I’m not enjoying this at all”

As if to prove her point Ayano sat forward and crossed her arms across her chest, Kyouko continued to smile as she took her seat behind the girl.  Normally while class went on Kyouko would either attempt to listen and then fall asleep or start doodling in her notebook, but today she just kept staring at Ayano thinking of different things they could do when they started dating.  Like hand-holding, and going to see movies, and kissing during the movies, and cuddling, kissing during class breaks, sharing food, and did she mention kissing? Kyouko is definitely ready for some kissing, preferably against a wall, in a secluded area, and… oh man Ayano is turning around.

‘Act natural Kyouko, and stop staring you’re starting to drool’

Discreetly wiping her mouth Kyouko turned her gaze toward her notebook trying to look like the studious student she should be.

Hearing the bell has never been a more glorious sound than now, locking in on her target she pounced.

“Ayano come with me to the store to get some rum raisin”

And so off they went, and in Kyouko's mind everything was pretty much planned out, go to the store, buy Ayano her favorite pudding, and sit outside and feed Ayano, then she would lean in and lay one on her, it was the perfect plan.

Kyouko was so fired up that she couldn’t help the happy tune that she began to hum on the way to the store.  When they got there Kyouko rushed off to find the items on her list quickly finding her rum raisin, but slowed down and check each fridge carefully looking for Ayano's snack.  Finally locating it she pulled it out and started to make her way back to the register smile bright and happy until she saw it, or more specifically _him._

Just who did he think he was holding Ayano’s hand and if that wasn’t bad enough he had the nerve to actually try to give her his number, try being the key word, Kyouko intercepted and didn’t plan on letting the other call that guy, like ever.

Her bad mood was lifted a little when Ayano asked if she was alright,  I mean it was her fault that she’s so cute, honestly Kyouko’s surprised (and also relieved) that Ayano doesn’t get hit on more often.

After making it back to school Kyouko just wanted to get her mind off that guy, and yeah maybe she was sulking a little, but even though she’s confident in Ayano’s feelings for her it doesn’t make telling her any easier.

What happened next was purely accidental, she was honestly just trying to have a little fun teasing Ayano by feeding her, she wasn’t trying to leaving any pudding on the corner of her mouth, or get so close to her she could feel the other girls breathing, she definitely had no control of the sudden loudness of her heart, but she was able to control herself enough to not just lean in and kiss Ayano which was actually a good thing because the first time she kisses Ayano she doesn’t to be anywhere near Chitose.

.

.

.

Kyouko often feels like she and Ayano are always toeing the line between friendship and something _more_ which is honestly driving her insane.

It’s in those fleeting touches, lingering glances, and constant entrances into personal space (which she is starting to think doesn’t exist between them anymore) that Kyouko begins to feel a little brave, begins to feel like maybe she should take that step and just grab Ayano’s hand, or stare into her eyes and convey what she’s feeling when words fail her, or jut to curl up on Ayano’s lap just because she _could_.  But then…

…then she sort of panics because she’s a little afraid.  Because what they’re doing now is harmless and _safe_ , there’s no pressure behind it and she likes it that way.  When they’re like this there’s no way Kyouko can screw up and end up hurting Ayano.

In those moments she feels so small, like all her bravado is washed away and she’s just that little girl again who cries when things got tough and ran to Yui to fix everything.

It’s become a routine that every time after Kyouko and Ayano hang out alone Kyouko goes over to Yui’s house because she understands, and occasionally she asks _‘what are you waiting for idiot?  Just ask her out already’_ she mostly just lets Kyouko think because Yui understands, and Kyouko’s never appreciated her best friend more than in those moments of silence between them.

It’s during one of those moments that Yui decides that it’s time to give Kyouko another nudge because the longing puppy dog looks Kyouko and Ayano share are actually starting to pain _her_.

“Why don’t you both just talk it out?” Kyouko’s character dies on screen and she turns to look at Yui who put down her book and is looking at her seriously.

“Talk about what?” Yui just gives her a look that obviously says _‘you know what’_ but goes on to explain anyway.

“At this point you’re both just afraid, you’re afraid of commitment and failing to live up to some expectation you think you have to fit into, and Ayano is afraid that you know she likes you and that you’re not making a move because you don’t want her.”

Kyouko leans back on both of her arms and looks up at the ceiling, “It’s just- what if we start dating and she realizes that it’s not how she imagined it would be. That _I’m_ not what she imagined I’d be.”

Yui gives her a deadpan look, “She’s had a crush on you all this time, I’m pretty sure she’s under no illusions of what she’s getting herself into.” Suddenly her expressions soften, “Besides wouldn’t you rather know for sure than to keep playing this game and then end up wondering ‘what if’?”

For once Kyouko just stayed quiet and continued to stare at nothing, after a minute she reached in to her pocket and pulled out a wrinkled slip of paper and handed it to Yui.  The dark haired girl examined the rushed scrawl on the paper and raised her eyebrow at her friend.

“Who’s Tamaki?” Yui noticed the way Kyouko’s fist clenched a little at the name and felt a wave of understanding wash over her so she changed her question. “How’d you end up with the number?”

“He was just some guy working at the convince store, he doesn’t even _know_ her, what made him think he could just _give_ her his number ya know. So I took it from his hands before she could, and now I just carry it around.”

“Why not just throw it away?” After another pause Yui just sighed and got up reaching out to Kyouko, “Come on let’s head to the arcade, this solemn behavior doesn’t fit you at all.” As if a switch had been flipped Kyouko grabbed Yui’s hand and pulled herself up a smile replacing the frown that was there moments ago.

“Oh thank you merciful Yui-sama for rewarding me with this precious trip” Kyouko exaggeratedly bowed in front of the smirking Yui.

“Yeah, yeah, stand up straight and go grab your coat before I change my mind.”

.

.

.

That night both girls were settled into bed quietly staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to overtake them. Kyouko’s was successfully distracted for the most of the night but now her mind began to drift back to thoughts of Ayano.

“We kissed once.” There was a shuffling noise of covers moving as Yui turned towards her. “When did that happen?”

Kyouko brought her fingers up to her lips remembering the soft tingling sensation she felt from Ayano’s lips. “That time we had a sleepover with the student council in the Amusement club.  I was only joking with her about wanting a goodnight kiss but then…”

_“Ayano, there’s one more thing I want”_

_“What is it?” she replied still not facing the blonde_

_“A goodnight kiss”_

_Ayano whipped around and just gaped at Kyoko and it was possible Ayano’s face turned a whole new shade of red and her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water trying to find words. Kyoko began to feel a little bad about teasing her so much and began to apologize, “Ayano its okay I was just-” but she was cut off by a warm soft pressure on her lips, before she could even blink Ayano had already pulled back and pulled the covers over her head_

_“T-t-there’s your kiss now go to sleep Toshino Kyoko”_

“I think we should have another sleepover, except just the two of us this time.”

Yui just gave her a calculating look, “You think you’re finally ready to be serious with Ayano?”

“Pftt when am I ever ready for anything, super sexy commando Kyouko goes head first into all situations and hopes for the best.”

“Uh-huh, well good luck with that, and try not to screw anything up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just noticed I'm really the only one posting in the Kyouko/Ayano tag here, actually the whole Yuru Yuri section on a03 is really bare, well whatever I love these two nerds and maybe if I keep writing one of you might post a story of your own


End file.
